Untitled for now
by aqua6969
Summary: Liz and Max are friends. Max is engaged and Liz is locked in a bad relationship. Etc… I suck at summaries so just read damn book!
1. Default Chapter

AuthorAqua 6969 Title Untitled (for now)  
Summary Liz and Max are friends. Max is engaged and Liz is locked in a bad relationship. Etc… I suck at summaries so just read damn book!!!

Elizabeth Wakefield sat on her bed in the master bedroom in her England home thinking about nothing in particular. She had just taken a bath and was wearing only a robe while she dried her long mane of blonde hair.  
The alarm clock on her bedside table told her that it was time for bed. She would be going on tour tomorrow for her second book "Under the Crystal". A heartrending tale about a young girl's journey to womanhood and the trials she faces on that journey. The book had taken the number two spot on the Best-Sellers list, only because Elizabeth's first novella "Forgotten" was number one.  
Through the open bathroom, Elizabeth could see her agent and current lover standing over the sink. Max Beets's masculine figure, dark hair and firm jaw line made him the kind of man who didn't have to earn his respect, the kind of man who silenced conversations as he walked into a room. The kind of man that made Elizabeth go weak at the knees. To bad this one didn't.  
Elizabeth didn't hate max. She didn't have a reason to. But she could honestly say she didn't like him. Why he was living with her she really didn't know. It was risky business, she knew, getting involved with her agent, and she was no fool. She had worked hard to establish a name for herself and she wasn't about to let her entire career go down the drain over one man whom she didn't even love.  
Yes, she had felt something for him at the beginning of the relationship. Hell, it could have been love for all she knew. But whatever it was, it had faded. Fast. She should have ended the relationship a long time ago, but she hadn't. And she knew why. She was scared. Max was her agent. He was one of the reasons Elizabeth was where she was today. He wasn't sole reason and hardly the biggest, but he was a reason. And Right now she just wanted to concentrate on her writing. She already had two bestsellers on the market and she wanted to strike while the iron was still hot. If she ended things with max she would no doubt have to find a new agent and that could take months. By the time she found one that wasn't completely incompetent the fire inside her would have already fizzled out and died. It would be months before she could write something worth the paper it was printed on.  
But one thing was for sure; she couldn't go one like this. She had to do something about the relationship, and fast. Elizabeth tried to suppress a grimace as Max came over to the bed and lay down next to her.  
"So, do you feel better about going on tour now Liz?" he asked pulling her close. Earlier that day, during Elizabeth's book signing at the mall, she had been having some doubts about going on tour. Max had reassured her that it was a good idea and that she really had no choice because it would be career suicide if she didn't go on tour for her second book.  
She had been given a break on her first book because she had just bought her house and was just getting settled. But this time she had no excuse.  
"Actually, I do" She replied, "and at least I'll get to see my family." Elizabeth's twin sister Jessica was already married and had recently given birth to a healthy baby girl named Emilee. She was an established fashion designer and had already brought out her own clothing line. The twins hadn't seen each other in over three months and missed each other like crazy.  
"Good," Max said, "Because I'm only happy when your happy." As Max's lips met hers, Elizabeth was once again disappointed in the fact that her body didn't respond in the way she wanted it to. Her heart didn't leap into her throat at his touch like it did when …Max…touched her.  
I can't think of him! He's engaged Liz, HE IS ENGAGED! Her eyes flew open in panic but she didn't end the kiss. Max Pennington was a man of Elizabeth's past. She had loved him like no other. he was the first man that she had ever truly fallen head-over-heals,-flat –on –her-face-would-do-anything-for-you in love with. She had given her innocence to the man for Christ's sake. He had been engaged then. To an awful, awful creature who had been blackmailing him into marrying her. Lavinia Almost-Pennington. Now Max was engaged again. Aimee Backer, daughter of Sir Frederick and Lady Olivia Backer of the Backer Estate. They had been engaged before Elizabeth had moved to England. That was after she had written her first book. It was almost a year ago, but for some reason the date of the wedding was always being pushed back.  
Max's hands on Elizabeth's bare waist jolted her back to reality. The sly fox had un-belted her robe! As she pulled away she tried her best to keep the disgusted look off of her face—she was failing. But at least she had an excuse for not wanting to have sex with him. She knew it would anger him but it was an excuse all the same.  
"I can't, right now, I'm seeing Max tonight." She said. Max's expression darkened.  
"That Pennington!" he spat. "He's a disgrace to Maxes everywhere." "How can you say that and you've never even met him?" Elizabeth defended him.  
"I don't need to meet him, you talk about him so much I feel like I already know him." Elizabeth got up and went over to her closet. "Whatever" She muttered. She slipped into a pair of jeans and a T-shirt, grabbed her bag off the table and left the room, acutely aware of Max's eyes following her.

(A:N) Hope you liked it. Do you think it's too long? I'll need at least five reviews to update or maybe I'll just get bored and update tomorrow. Thanx for reading. 


	2. Chapter 2

AuthorAqua 6969

Title Untitled (for now)

Summary Liz and Max are friends. Max is engaged and Liz is locked in a bad relationship. Etc… I suck at summaries so just read damn book!

"But father I do not want to marry him!"

Aimee backer had knocked on the door of her father's office, planning to calmly list the reasons why she didn't want to marry Max Pennington. She barely even knew the man for Christ's sake. Yes, she had been introduced to him but, she really knew nothing about him.

Besides that though, Aimee was the kind of person who like to make her own decisions, but when it came to marrying Max Pennington, she didn't really have a say. That made her absolutely furious.

"Aimee, you have to understand. There comes a time in every woman's life when they have to settle down. You can't seem to do that on your own, so I'm just helping you."

"But daddy I don't want, nor do I need your help. Yes, you're right, it is time for me to settle down, but I think that's something I'm supposed to do without any help from anyone." Aimee stared pleadingly into her father's normally leisurely, but now stern eyes, but his resolve didn't waver. At this, Aimee felt a rush of anger toward him.

Furious, she got to her feet." Fine, but know this, you may be able to force me into the wedding dress, heck you may even be able to force me up the isle but you can not, and will not force me to say 'I do' !" With that she stormed out of the room, not wanting him to see the tears that were flowing furiously down her cheeks.

"Hi Liz" Max said leaning in for a hug. Hi max" Elizabeth said as she stepped into the spacious living room of the Pennington Estate. "Where is everyone?" she asked noticing that the room was empty.

_Well what did you expect Liz? It's almost midnight._ It was the first time she had been in the house this late at night. Well the first time she had been in the house this late at night and wasn't sleeping….or lying in bed awake…or lying in Max's bed…

"They're all asleep" Max's voice jolted her back to the present.

"Right, what else would they be doing at this time of night? Sorry I kept you up, but today was so hectic, what with the book signing and all, this was really the only time I had to see you." She flashed him an apologetic smile.

"It's ok Liz, I slept all day anyway so now I tons of energy and thanks to you someone to spend it on. Come; let's go into the Sitting room"

"So how's Emily?" Elizabeth asked him after they were seated comfortably across from each other in the sitting room.

"I really wouldn't know." Max said, "I haven't seen her in weeks."

Elizabeth titled her head inquiringly, "Really, how come?"

"No reason, really, I've been busy she's been busy…but anyway, lets talk about your book, I've finished it." Elizabeth's eyes list up at the words. Max's opinion of her books really meant a lot. Most of the inspiration for her second book really came from him. She didn't know how but she was sure that it did. In a way, he was sort of her muse.

"And, what did you think?"

"Liz, it was incredible, no wonder it's a best seller!"

At these words Elizabeth's cheeks turned crimson. Seeing her blush Max said, "Don't be modest Liz. You have an amazing talent and people recognize it. Accept their praise, don't shy away from it."

"But do you really think she should have died in the end?"

"Definitely, the ending had a lot of impact on the reader, I should know. A lot of people cried when she died."

"Oh please!" Elizabeth said disbelievingly, "did you cry?"

Max turned away, embarrassed.

"Come on Max, did you or didn't you cry?"

"Ok, don't tell anyone but… yes I shed a tear or two."

"Awww" Elizabeth laughed and swatted him on the shoulder good naturedly.

"I'm proud of you Max, this show's that you are in touch with your feminine side and you're secure enough with your masculinity."

"Speaking of security how's Max?" Elizabeth's face fell.

"OK, I guess, I really don't care. I've decided to end it after the tour."

"Well that's good to hear but I still think you should have ended it as soon as you started having doubts."

"Well I'm ending it now isn't that good enough?" She glanced at her watch, "And now I have to go, I still have to pack you know."

"What?" He looked at her disbelievingly, but then she broke into a smile.

"Just kidding, but I really do have to go."

Max nodded and stood up, "I'll give you a ride."

"Thanks"

"No problem"

"Tell Susan that she can call me tomorrow between the hours of six and ten a.m. if she wants to talk to me," Liz said as Max pulled up to her house, "after that she won't be able to reach me until after the tour"

Though Susan didn't seem particularly fond of Elizabeth during her time as a maid in their house, since she had moved back to England and gotten in touch with max, she and Susan's relationship had grown into that of sisters.

Having gotten it her self, Elizabeth was able to give Susan advice about countless problems that the average teenage girl faced. And both parties valued the friendship dearly.

"So," max said as he hugged her tightly, "Have fun, good luck ," and added as an afterthought, "And make it quick, there's no one to take care of me when your not here"

"Stop over reacting," she teased, "you'll manage. Now don't try to cook anything…as a mater of fact, don't go near the kitchen period. We don't want you burning the estate down. Take baths daily and don't put on any clothing that you find in the dirty clothes hamper k?"

Max smirked, "Get out of my car Liz, suddenly I can't wait till you leave"

"Bye" she kissed him lightly on the cheek, opened the door and climbed out of the car.

Max waited till she was safely inside before driving home.

That's the chapter. Do you like it? I was going to go on tot the next morning but then I became tired. FYI I'm writing this at 12:10. You know the drill, click on the blue button and review please! 5 to continue, thanx. Cya.


End file.
